callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Uzi
Where did you Find the picture? I'm tring to find the photo of the Uzi. Does anyone now where the picture was found?' 00:18, September 9, 2010 (UTC)' Rate of Fire The article does not state the RPM of the Uzi. Does anyone know what it is? If so, please add it to the article. 11:54, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Pronunciation I think it's pronounced Ooh-zee. Correct me if I'm wrong. Sgt. S.S. 22:07, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Why no dual wield This is one of the Sub-machine guns of Black ops without a dual wield attachment. Why? Cloudstrife4life 17:58, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Most likely because this is the full size Uzi and not the mini featured in both Mw's, and by the looks of it, it would be hard to dual wield full sized Uzi'sCallofdutyfan5695 04:21, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Most SMGs are NOT dual wield compatible. The only ones I can think of off hand are the Skorpion and I think the MAC11. There may be one or two more that can be dual wielded, but all the rest can't. So its more an exception than the rule. You certainly can't dual wield the MP5K or the AK74u. 12:59, August 2, 2011 (UTC) The Kiparis can be dual wielded too compidokink (talk) 11:26, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Only good if you hip fire it at close range The recoil of this gun is absolutely terrible, and is probably the worst of any SMG. Combine that with the low damage and the fact of the matter is this gun is only good at close range. The Grip brings the recoil down a bit, but again since its so high to begin with its still high even with the grip, so my advice is if you're going to use this gun the two best attachments are rapid fire or extended mags. Its a damn shame you can't use both of those attachments together with warlord... There are sight attachments, but these are a joke. Especially the ACOG attachment. It is absolutely retarded to put the ACOG on this gun with the high recoil and low damage. I guess if you wanted to baffle people who view your kill cam then you could use it, but you would be at a disadvantage in doing so. 22:46, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Latest patch decreased recoil? As a mainly Uzi user, since the patch came out a couple of days ago (the one that changed Annihilation to DLC on PS3) the Uzi seems much more Uzable (:P). The recoil seems non-existant compared to what it used to be - can anyone else confirm this? i am an Xbox player,i use the Uzi with Grip alot,and it appears Treyarch did infact decrease the recoil drastically during the Annihilation patch.now the Uzi is not only usable,it is capable of being a competive weapon.i used it alot during Nuketown 24/7,even though everyone else was SPAMMING the Famas,Galil and M60,and even a few people were hacking.i could still take out 15th prestigers with an Uzi before they even aimed down their sight.i always loved using the Uzi,but now it's even better.people really need to try this awesome gun out.Elite 06:26, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Use with Rapid Fire I'm unsure whether the article is outdated, but the Rapid Fire attachment DOES NOT increase recoil, it does the exact opposite. If used in conjunction with a grip, there is virtually no recoil before half the magazine is fired. optical attachments also seem to raise recoil. I have already changed the article, as I've been playing with the Uzi for nearly a week now, and after trying all attachments and after multiple firing tests to confirm, I can confidently say that there is a great decrease in recoil when using Rapid Fire. Probably to make up for the short life of a clip. 19:49, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Confirmation of buff Due to the unconfirmed rumors of Uzi having been buffed (decreased recoil) in the Annihilation patch seeming real, can someone confirm this? 13:32, May 18, 2012 (UTC) It still sucks, but the recoil feels lower than before IMO... 14:47, May 18, 2012 (UTC)